


Whispers at Dawn and Dusk

by DraiochtEve



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, vent art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve
Summary: A place to put poems I create in the mornings and evenings when I am trying to ground myself that I want to share. Mostly vent poetry. Quality not assured and everything will be raw.
Kudos: 2





	Whispers at Dawn and Dusk

Mental mazes

So twisting and cruel

A bigot’s paradise

From opposing views

Black and white hues

Of nectar so bitter

But it’s all you consume

To give yourself vigor

Handheld and guided

We lead you from the cage

But once again you return

To your ignorant haze

We offer you color

Laced with much patience

To give you perspective

Of far better places

And yes it does sting

The first time you partake

But freedom and fields

Are a much better place to wake

Yet you spit and choke

Cursing our names

And return to familiar toxins

That give you no gains

And to your bitter paths

You wander and tread

I will not bear the burden

To try and free you again

You know the way out

And need not a guide

You’re merely a prisoner

To your own bigotry and pride

Enjoy your wicked thorns

All your harmful ways

I won’t risk more wounds

From your mental maze

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
